crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin
Hello i am a Nintedo fan i play games like mario,zelda and pikmin. I know we are all waiting for pikmin 4 for Nintedo switch but if Nintedo releases the game i won't buy it because one experience i had with a hacked pikmin game. One day i was at a pawn shop i was looking for game cube games they had mario games, zelda games and even pokemon games. But i was looking for pikmin 2.I already had it on virtual consel on wii u but i wanted the physical verson on game cube. I then looked buy the other games to see if a gamecube game accidentally was put there. I looked buy the Xbox one games and i saw one black box i pulled out it was white it said in big black words " PIKMIN 2 " i said yes i quickly ran up to the desk i said "How much". The store clerk said "5 bucks"witch was weird becuse most game cube games costed 20 dollars. I gave him the money. Later at home i invited my freind who will just call bowser. He came we usually play super smash bros ultimate or talk i said "Do you want to play pikmin" he said yes. I put the disk in my game cube and yes the pikmin saying Nintedo at the start was gone and then it started i made a new save then the opening cutscene from pikmin 1 played. I was confused so was bowser. We where at the first area in pikmin 1. then in the game magically Louie was with me we and bowser could controll Louie then we found the onion. A red pikmin came out it looked scared so did Louie. But olamar just looked normal then i threw the pikmin at a pellet it slowly moved towards the onioin then olimar kicked the red pikmin like it was trying to say go faster we later got 10 pikmin then we through them at the box they moved slowly it olimar puched ared one one the head. Olamar looked at the pikmin with a look of anger on his face he trew them at what looked to be a game and watch the pikmin did not follow my controlls i could not trow him. Olmar got angery he kicked the pikmin. As louie looked in horror. Pikmin where running away as olmar hit them he then killed them all there was blood everywhere olmar got in the ship. But louie did not he then moved around and saw all the dead pikmin everywhere he cired he then olmar came on screen he punched Louie in the face. Text came on screen that said "olmar hated pikmin and louie si going to die are you happy" louie took of his helmet and suffacated then olamr did the same thing the words game over pop on screen. Tured of my gamecube and smashed the disc. Bowser was confused as i am. Category:Video Games